


You're My Hero

by Presentation Microphone (DankMemeMachine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, And Allura yeets him into a sun, And Shen, And yet I regret everything, But I also ship Svance, Canon Compliant until Season 6, I REGRET NOTHING, I fell into Shance, If that makes any sense because numerical adjectives are weird, Ifso Factso references, Is it sad that I ship characters who've never met in canon?, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith has all Welcome to Night Vale podcasts from before they left, Kuron is a snitch, Lance and Lotor bond over beauty products, M/M, Matt and Lance are the Meme Dream Team™, Matt is the real MVP, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Keith missed so much WtNV while he was in space, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Red Paladin Matt Holt, Shiro is a secret memester, So this is my solution, Sven died for our sins 35 years ago and he'll die for them again, Temporary Red Paladin Lotor, The title is a sextuple entendre, Then Lotor is a lying sack of shit, There's gonna be Langst, They do still go back to Earth, They're stored on an ancient mp3 in his room, We're going back to the other dimension, black paladin lance, jk I can't kill him I love him too much, sorta?, the lions love Lance, you go girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemeMachine/pseuds/Presentation%20Microphone
Summary: When history repeats itself, Lotor is determined to prevent catastrophe, but when his past comes back to haunt him, he's forced to make a choice between his goal and his allies. Lance is suspicious of Shiro and his odd behavior, but with no proof, he's left to confide in the person he trusts the least, and his bonds with the team are placed in jeopardy. Matt knows his friend, and he knows that whoever that impostor is, that isn't the real Shiro, so when someone suggests a mission to find him, Matt decides he'll do whatever it takes to find his friend. Sven remembers the odd humans in the Altean ship, he still bears the scar from protecting the blue one, and he's determined to find them again, but there's a whole dimension between them. These unlikely allies will join forces to stop an enemy worse than Zarkon and save the Black Paladin. But what happens when your allies aren't as trustworthy as you think, and the secrets kept could put everything at risk?





	1. Prologue: Quintessence is a Mysterious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some self-esteem issues, but who would have guessed they would come in handy? Lotor gets the sense that something is amiss with the Black Paladin, but can't put his finger on it. When the two become suspicious of 'Shiro', an unlikely alliance is formed. Meanwhile, we're still missing two of our space barbershop quartet.

It's been about two weeks since the trip to Oriande, and Lance was frustrated. Lotor has been avoiding Shiro a lot since then, and to make matters worse, the aforementioned Black Paladin has been tense, jumpy and overall paranoid.

Lance has known something was off with their leader since they had found him, the way he snapped at Keith, his sudden lack of nightmares, and the fact that the normally kind man had been quick to lose his temper recently.

Of course, his suspicions were only solidified when Shiro didn't remember the Voltron mind connection on Olkarion. Something was off about Shiro, the man himself admitted it! But without any proof, he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't like it, but Lotor seemed to be the only one wary of Shiro. It seemed his only option was to trust the new Galran emperor. Well, as the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Lance approached Lotor after a Hunk-cooked lunch, fighting the urge to turn around and bolt. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk? Like, in private?" Lotor barely spared him a glance before nodding and turning to the door.

"I know somewhere we can speak away from prying ears." The purple man said in a hushed voice. "Follow me." And with that, he strode down the hall away from the castle dining room, leaving Lance to follow behind. They entered what looked to be an observation deck, and the Cuban boy marveled at the view. Snapping his attention to Lotor, he shifted nervously on his feet.

"So, uh, you haven't really, uh, been hanging around Shiro much, huh." The Galran half-breed looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to get to the point. "Look, I think something is... off... with Shiro. Ever since the first battle with Zarkon and the mega-teludav, he hasn't been the same. I think something's wrong, but I don't have any proof. I've noticed you tend to stay away from Shiro, and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what's wrong with Shiro." Lotor sighed, running a hand down his face.

“I have noticed the Black Paladin has been quite irritable. I do not know how he was before you first defeated my father, but I can assume that it is not what I have witnessed in my time here.” Lance grinned. _I have an ally. Maybe, we can figure this out._ Before the walking L'Oreal commercial could continue, Lance rushed off with a quick ‘You won’t regret it’, hurrying to the training room to brush up on his swordsmanship. Ever since he unlocked the Altean sword bayard form, he’s been training at night to learn how to wield it. Of course, it means he doesn’t sleep much, but he has no room to complain. He needs to prove to the team, and himself, that he’s an important part of Team Voltron.

~~~

Tired, sore, and really sweaty, he called it a day. Well, at least until tonight. Lance was walking down the hall, when he bumps into a hard chest. From the size of it, he would guess the chest belonged to their leader. “Hey Shiro! Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t paying attention.” Lance was aware that Shiro used to roam the halls to tire himself out, and he would often be found in the training room after a particularly bad nightmare. But ever since he got back, Shiro’s nightmares were gone, and the halls were eerily empty at night. Which makes no sense, by the way. I mean, after getting captured by the Glara again, wouldn’t you have more nightmares?

Shiro grinned, too open with his emotions for their usually stoic leader. “It’s alright Lance. Hey, shouldn’t you be in the dining hall right now? It’s almost dinner time.” Lance glanced at his new space watch, and seeing the time, he rushed to his room without another word to Shiro. He quickly showered, before running to the kitchen and grabbing his plate of food.

Hunk waved him over, and he sat next to his best friend. “Hey buddy, where were you?” the Yellow Paladin seemed worried. “You missed Pidge and Matt sliding around the common room with oil. It was pretty funny.” Lance shrugged, shoveling the green goo into his mouth. He never told the team about his extra training, and he never wanted them to find out. He finished his food quickly, and hurried to his room to get some sleep. He was anxious, and training would help calm him down.

~~~

Lance woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. The rooms weren’t soundproof, so he had set his alarm as high as he dare. He slowly rolled out of bed, before tugging on his flight suit. Whenever he trained, he would wear the flight suit from his Paladin armour. It was very flexible, breathable, and pretty strong. He didn’t put the armour on, seeing as it would just weigh him down. He had to get better first.

He walked the dim hallway, thinking of his team. How would they react to knowing how much he trains? Would they praise him for his dedication to being a Paladin, or would they mock him for the fact that he needed extra training in the first place? Lance didn't know, but what he did know was that no matter what, he was still the seventh wheel. Eight, if you count Lotor as part of their group. Lance wandered the halls with no real destination, lost in his dark thoughts, when he heard footsteps. He froze, listening for the soft sound. Whoever it was, he didn’t want to get caught up this late. They would ask questions that he really didn't want to answer. He slid to the wall, hiding in one of the gaps between pillars. He looked around the corner, only to see Shiro. He relaxed with a sigh, moving to reveal himself, when he saw a holoscreen. On it, was Haggar.

“ _Have you installed the virus, Project Kuron?_ ” Lance shook in fear. Was Shiro a traitor?

‘Kuron’ nodded. “Yes. The Teludav will use the princess’s residual life force to initiate a wormhole jump. Voltron and Lotor will be delivered to your doorstep.” Lance paled. He had to warn Allura, but the next words made him pause.

“ _Good job Project Kuron. My idea of cloning the Champion to use as a weapon was quite useful after all."_  Clone? Then, if that man was a clone… Where was the real Shiro? He heard the connection fade, and pressed himself further into the gap. When he heard the footsteps approach his hiding place, he rushed into the first room he came across. He slammed the keypad and the door slid shut, blanketing the room in darkness.

He looked around. This room was new to him. He squinted a bit, trying to see in the dark, when he noticed a desk, and… was that a bed? Suddenly, the figure in the bed sprang up, pushing an arm to his throat and his back against the wall. A familiar voice rang out in the darkness. “Who dares intrude? I will not have mercy on you.” Lance squeaked, and he was released. Lotor turned the light on, before glaring at him. “Why are you in my quarters? It is the middle of the night. Not to mention you entered without my permission."

Lance blurted his discovery. “Shiro is a clone.”

Lotor’s eyes widened. “What?”

Lance nodded fervorously. “I saw him talking with Haggar on a comm. She called him Project Kuron, and she even called him a clone!” Lotor hissed, covering the boy’s mouth.

“Not so loud. If what you say is true, and I believe it is, then we must find a subtle way to warn the others. We cannot tell them outright. Best case they do not believe us. Worst case…” He trailed off, but Lance got the message. Worst case they would be killed. He shook his head.

“Well what do you think we should do? Drop hints? First, we need to get to the bridge. Kuron, which is what I’m calling him for short, installed a virus. I don’t really know how it works, but it’s supposed to wormhole us right to Haggar. We need to tell Allura.” Lotor held up his hand.

“Not an option. ‘Kuron’ might kill her. The Teludav is powered with Altean quintessence, correct? Then I can use my quintessence to send the ship somewhere safe.” The two rushed to the bridge, Lance to the console and Lotor to the platform. The weird controls raised up, and the view screen was online. Lance groaned.

“The wormhole is already there,” He tried not to shout, “We’ll have to make a change in course during the jump.” Lance pushed the ship into the wormhole gate, and as soon as they entered, he inputted new coordinates. They emerged in a new quadrant, close to the Balmera where Shay and the others live. He sighed in relief, before turning and sliding down to the ground, his back against the panel. “Well that was fun.” He mused, his words dripping with sarcasm. Lotor quickly left, probably to get some shut eye.

Lance stood, a little bummed about missing out on his training. But by then, it was almost morning, and Allura and Coran would wake up soon. He marched to his room, intent on getting as much sleep as he could, when he passed the training room. _I never did get to do my late night training, did I?_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, it's really just a prologue. The real action starts next chapter.


	2. Subtle Hints and Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions have had enough with the impostor, and new Paladins are chosen. Will the team trust their decision? A late night bonding session between Lance and Lotor reveals startling information, and Lance makes a tentative friendship, while Lotor makes a new companion. Matt is working to defend a rebel outpost, and makes the executive decision to call on Voltron, but the dissent in the ranks could prove to be fatal.

**_I can’t have the fake as my pilot any longer._ **

~~_But who would be your Paladin?_ ~~

**More importantly, who would be my Paladin?**

**_I suggest Lotor for Red._ **

**What?!**

~~**What?!** ~~

~~What?!~~

~~_Black is right. Lotor would be best, but that means Lance would pilot Black._ ~~

**_Precisely._ **

~~Are you sure?~~

~~**It’s risky.** ~~

**_It’s the only choice we have._ **

~~~

A loud roar rang through the Castle of Lions, startling it’s inhabitants awake. The Paladins, Coran, and Lotor rushed to the hangar. There, the Lions stood in a semi-circle, waiting for them. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura entered their Lions without a hitch, but when ‘Shiro’ and Lance approached their Lions, Black and Red both threw up a particle barrier. ‘Shiro’ frowned, while Lance whined. “C’mon girl, open up. It’s me, Lancey Lance.” But Red stood her ground. Lotor walked over to console Lance, pitying the boy, when the Red Lion stood on all fours, roaring proudly. Lance stepped back while Lotor stepped forward, and Red lowered her jaw for the Galran.

 _I’m not Red’s Paladin,_ Lance thought. _I’m not a even Paladin at all. All I am is the 8th wheel._ Lance looked at his feet, feeling the urge to cry bubble up. But then he heard a voice- no, five voices in his head.

**_Do not worry Paladin, you will still pilot one of us._ **

Lance looked around, his eyes finally settling on the Lions. He was crazy. The Lions don’t talk with words.

**You are not crazy, kit. We can talk with words, but only if we all feel a strong connection with you. We feel you can be better. You are a wonderful leader.**

~~You are smart, but I am happy with my Paladin.~~

~~**And you have heart, but I am also happy with mine.** ~~

~~_You piloted me once, but you would rather not sever the bond between me and the princess._ ~~

**_And I know something is amiss with my Paladin. I cannot have this fake as my pilot. That is why we have chosen you to be the new Black Paladin._ **

Lance looked to Black. He walked past ‘Shiro’, and Black lowered to the ground. The team looked at him with wide eyes, Lotor with pride, as he stepped into the Black Lion. He sat slowly in the seat, still unsure if he was cut out for this. However, a warning growl from the Lions quickly dismissed the thought. Black stood, roaring with the other Lions. The Paladins quickly exited their Lions, and gathered in front of Black

Allura was the one who spoke first. “Lance, it appears the Black Lion has chosen you. And Lotor, you are now a Paladin of Voltron. We will need to create a set of armour for you.” Lotor looked surprised, almost as if he was expecting Allura to say he couldn’t be a Paladin. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw ‘Shiro’ scowl, turn, and leave. He followed behind as the clone made his way to the bridge. He saw the comm link open again, and he hid himself.

“The Lions have chosen Lotor to be the Red Paladin, and the original Blue Paladin to pilot the Black Lion. I’ll have to lure the Blue Paladin to you.” Lance paled, covering his mouth to hold back a gasp. Why would they need him?

“ _Very good, Project Kuron. I will need the Black Lion to enter Oriande, so I entrust the job to you. And the Blue Paladin is quite a specimen. It will be a pleasure to experiment on him._ ” The image of Haggar faded, and Lance turned and ran, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. Lance ran to find Lotor, hoping the man could protect him. He ran into the synthesization room to find Lotor alone, thankfully.

“Haggar is planning to use the Black Lion to enter Oriande, and Kuron is going to lure me into a trap. We need to do something.” Lotor grimaced, ushering Lance further into the room.

“I believe we will have to tell the others earlier than we thought,” the new Red Paladin bemoaned, “You will have to keep your guard up, and if you wish, I can act as your escort.” Lance shook his head.

“No way, they think I hate you. We need to show them we bonded over something.” He smirked at the other man. “And I know just the thing.”

~~~

“You were quite right,” Lotor said, “This ‘spa day’ is very relaxing. And my nails look exquisite.” Lance watched with pride as Lotor marvelled the Galran insignia on his nails. Lance didn’t admit it to anyone, but he could be quite the drag queen when he wanted to.

“I’m glad you like them,” Lance preened, “I have so many sisters I’m a natural at it by now.” _Lier, you just love painting your own nails. That I do, inner voice. That I do._ Lance finished his internal conversation to make small talk with Lotor, and soon they were laughing at funny family stories.

“My generals never let me sleep alone. Every morning I would find myself underneath them. Narti would be curled up on my lap, Ezor would have claimed my ankles, Zethrid would have her head on my chest, and Axca would be snuggling my side. I do miss them. They lost their loyalty to me when I killed Narti…” Lance stared at the former prince with wide eyes.

“Y-you killed one of your sisters?” The boy shook, not quite with rage, but with a slight fear.

“Sadly,” Lotor sighed, “The witch had control of her, and was using her to spy on me from afar. She was too far gone, there was no hope for her. If I could have saved her, I would have. But alas, the witch is powerful.” Lance patted Lotor on the back. He felt sorry for the man, he had gone through so much, and he really needed a break.

“Tell ya what,” Lance grinned, “Until we find the right time to tell the team, let’s have spa days like this again. I can show you my amazing makeup collection, and you can show me how you get your hair so soft.” Lotor smiled, embracing Lance. He didn’t expect it, but he hugged back.

“I would like that very much.”


End file.
